


Your Life with Levi

by The_one_and_only_Hanji



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Female Hange Zoë, Hormones, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_one_and_only_Hanji/pseuds/The_one_and_only_Hanji
Summary: Everyone's life is different, this is your life with Levi.You and Levi were happily married for years and even had a 15 year old son.However life always likes to take a turn and you discover an unplanned pregnancy in your late thirties. Being completely against Abortion you now have to deal with hatred coming from your son and the problems that came with pregnancy.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Hormones are depressing

**Author's Note:**

> This summary is written in 2rd pov but this fic is written in 3rd pov. I am also not the best in English so I am already going to apologize for that. This is also my first fic on ao3 and my first levi x reader one, so I really hope it turns out to be ok.  
> Now have fun reading

Y/n was standing in the kitchen with her pink apron, humming a song and cooking dinner.

Adding some seasonings here and there and soon she was done

,, Gabe! Dinner is ready! " She called. Not waiting for an answer, she set the table. After Placing spoons, plates and cups on the table she started boiling some Water for tea.

Only seconds later a door opening sound could be heard and her husband stepped in.

,, I am home." He called. He removed his jacket and shoes and made his way to the kitchen. There stood his wife in her, as he thinks, cute apron, and her h/l h/c hair styled as usual.

She turned her head around and looked her husband directly in his gray Eyes. These steel colored eyes she loved so much.

She layed one of her hands on her swollen belly and other on his cheek slightly stroking it.

,, Welcome home, hon-"

,, Eww, isn't it disgusting already that you two were about too kiss. Dad hi! Mom, stop touching your belly and calling him names!"

Surprised that they didn't hear him coming down they turned their heads to Gabes direction. Their son, who simply sat down at the table, crossing his arms and waiting for dinner.

Y/n's smile turned into a frown. She was always proud of her son but ever since he got note of her unplanned pregnancy, he started being mean to her.

Y/n was in her late thirties, so of course pregnancy was a risk but never ever could she even think of aborting an innocent baby of hers. It may not be their fault that the condom broke but it defenetly wasn't the baby's. But somehow their son hated this idea of him becoming a big brother.

,, One more word, you brat, and this will not go very well for you!" Levi said with a dangerous glare. His work was stressful enough for him.

,, Levi, just leave it OK? I really can't use stress right now and you neither." Y/n tried to stay sweet. She had other problems and didn't want more of them. Worse enough that she had to deal with everything that came with her pregnancy. Swollen feet, aching backs and tummy aches weren't all that nice.

Levi simply tched but his glares for his son didn't stop. Y/n ignored this and tried to lift the heavy pot with soup. Levi noticed this immediately and put it on the table for her.

,, Just say something"

,, Sorry honey"

,, ugh!" Gabe's patience died right here and he just wanted to leave but his patience wasn't the only one on a thin line. This time Y/n talked to her son.

,, Gabe, it is enough! I love you and that's why I tried to be understanding for you but this goes too far. If you are damn mad because of this pregnancy then it is fine. I get your points but stop taking things too far and being mad at me for showing my feelings towards my HUSBAND! I really have enough Gabe and I am starting to be very disappointed in you!"

But with that Gabe had enough and went to his room.

Y/n's fluid gates started to open and Levi took her gently and carefully in his arms. Y/n wasn't one to cry fast but either way it made him sad to see her like this.

Levi wasn't one good with emotions but he tried to show affection in his own ways and that's one of the reasons why she loved him so much. No one saw it in him but he was caring and she knew it. He also was a very honest person and Y/n could always trust him. Sometimes because of her hormonal state she was a bit scared by his emotionlessness but either way they loved each other.

,,Forget him. Let's just eat dinner and plop down on the couch later, OK? "

She had her arms and head on his chest, while her baby belly pressed into his stomach . His chin laid gently on his shoulder while his hands were rubbing circles on her back.

He rocked her a little in a way to soothe her.

They both sat down and ate Y/n's soup. But their dinners lately were different.

They all would usually sit together, eating her delicious food while she was talking.

Levi never likes to talk much but Y/n does.

She loves talking with him, she loves talking about her day and talking her sorrows away.

Levi liked his silence but not Hers.  
He never disliked silence but hers.

He dislikes her silence and misses her nonsense talking.

She hadn't eaten well in the last days

She only played with her food.

,,... Hey... "  
He tried.

She placed the spoon next to the plate and looked down. He went to her and kneeled next to her chair.

,, Um... Here comes... the tchuchu train?" He tried to feet her.

She still looked down

God, levi never felt so awkward in his life before.

,, You... Um... You like planes more?" He tried again. 

She looked up. 

And suddenly burst into laughter. Levi was relieved but embarrassed at the same time.

,, you can safe that for when the baby comes"

She laughed and slowly it died down and turned into a simple smile.

Y/n stood up and hugged him as if her life depended on it. Levi wasn't really the kind of person that liked these kind of long hugs but his wife needed this now.

They loosened and she stroked his cheek again.

She hasn't eaten. Again

He carefully helped her to the living room. Being 7 month pregnant defenitely wasn't easy, especially for her and walking was one of these things.

He plopped on the couch and helped her sitting down. Now both sat on their comfy couch, Levi's arm around her shoulder, her head on his shoulder and one of her hands on her tummy.

She looked up at him. ,, Don't forget I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow "

,, Tch, don't worry I will not forget the check up for the second brat."

She smacked him playfully.

,,Stop calling the baby brat, you!" She laughed.

He placed his hand over hers.

,, Yeah, yeah" he weakly smiled.

This made Y/n always go soft. She loves every face of his but his smiles were the prettiest. She laughed a little bit more until it died down again and enjoyed the evening with him. She laid her head on his shoulder again and enjoyed the warmth.

This was the silence Levi enjoyed. It was rather calm than forced this time.  
But immediately he sensed something wrong when his wife's face turned into a painful expression as if she was experiencing pain.


	2. The doctor's appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning. You and Levi are here for your doctor's appointment. But the check-up doesn't look all too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter 2 is here after 5 days of waiting. I am. Sorry for that but I got a bit busy during Christmas time.

,, how often have you been experiencing these pains."

,, I had them often the last few days. But they weren't really heavy"

,, I see."

A nurse came into the doctor's office and gave him some papers.  
The doctor adjusted his glasses and went to his desk reading through the papers.

Y/n was sitting on the examination table and Levi sat on a chair right next to her.  
It was the next morning and they were here for Y/n's check-up. She wasn't feeling all so well after yesterday which was why Levi asked the doctor about it. They were both looking at each other and holding hands.

,, I have your results from the check-ups earlier, mrs Ackerman and to be all honest I don't like what I see. Let's see here... Hmmm.. "

He looked through the papers again.,,Here... You lost weight and I am not talking about a one or two pounds." 

The doctor walked to her and made sure they made eye contact. 

,, Mrs Ackerman, I am speaking of 9,5 pounds.  
This isn't healthy, especially not in your state. But at least your other vitals are perfectly fine.  
Alright I am making an ultrasound now. Please lift your shirt a little." 

Y/n lift her shirt with a frown. She was very disappointed in her self. How could she let that happen. She never really noticed that she was losing that many weight.

,, I don't think it is necessary to mention that this will feel cold" 

Y/n just randomly smiled at that and tried to have a better vision on the screen. 

,, Sooooo.. Let's see. OK.  
Ah here they are. Your baby and looks like they are not hiding their gender again. "

She grinned and looked at Levi. She was already in her 7th month but looks like their baby was a shy one and hiding their specific body parts. So she and Levi didn't know the Gender of their new bundle of joy. She nodded as a sign she was ready to hear the gender. 

,, So after 30 weeks you finally decide to show us. Hmm. I can happily tell you, that you two are expecting a little girl. And speaking of little she does look small"

The doctor looked at Levi and chuckled. He just sended a glare in response but Y/n just smiled at the news of the gender. 

,, But staying serious now, Mrs Ackerman, I am not very happy about your sudden weight loss and the baby seems in distress. This might be the explanation of your abdominal pains lately.  
If you are having stress at home then try to get rid of it somehow. You and your husband have to work on that together. We don't want to risk another life here. " 

The doctor made a pause. 

,, Well, here we have a perfectly sight on your baby girl. A bit small but seems to lie in the family, other than that she looks healthy though and her heart seems to have a healthy rhythm."

He gave her some tissues and cleaned his own instruments while Y/n carefully wiped the gel off her stomach. Levi just sat there silently and arms crossed.

The doctor printed some photos from the ultrasound and handed one to Levi while he placed the others in different folders. 

Levi placed the photograph in his pocket and helped Y/n to sit. The doctor sat on his chair.

,, Alright Mrs Ackerman, to list our problems you are having a risk pregnancy and now we have to deal with a sudden weight loss, stress and abdominal pains. I think the best for you is... Let's see... At least a week on bed rest. You have a husband and maternity leave so this shouldn't be a big problem. I will prescribe you some medication for the weight loss and some that should help with the pain if it should get too intense. Don't worry these are specifically made for pregnant woman, so they will not harm the baby. I would have prescribe you some stress relievers as well but they aren't pregnancy friendly so I guess you have to deal without them but chamomile tea should work just as fine"

Levi smiled on the inside. He loved tea and had lots of at home.  
Doctor Yeager wrote down some names of medication.  
Then suddenly he clapped his hands together.

,, You know what, Mrs Ackerman? I think pregnancy yoga would be perfect for you. Their are some courses somewhere near from here. "

Y/n widened her eyes a little. She hadn't thought of some yoga courses before but it surely sounded like a good idea. It might release some stress and give her some space of a specific someone at home.  
She looked at Levi and after a sigh he nodded. 

,, We would love to try this pregnancy yoga, doctor Yeager. I never tried it before but I think it would be a good change. About the bed rest, is it really necessary? My husband has to go work and when he comes home in the afternoon he is mostly exhausted and likes his dinner. "

,,Just slow down. I am not asking you for a strict bedrest but either to just slow down at least and let others help you, maybe your husband can take some days off work." 

With that Y/n was satisfied, took the prescription and waved goodbye. Levi helped her to the car and they sat on their seats. He took out the photograph of his pockets and gave it to her.

Y/n happily took it and stared at it smiling.

,, Now look at that, we are having a girl " She said.  
,, Yeah, how do feel about this?" Levi asked starting the car now.

,, You know, I don't care. I would have been happy with a boy too as long as they are healthy. "

,, Yeah, you are lucky brat. Because of your bad eating habits lately you could have risked her life. Be glad she is healthy."

Not taking the eyes off the road he saw his wife grinning in the side of his eye.

,,Who are you calling brat, you, hmm?  
I am sorry about that, I never really noticed. I'll try to watch it next time."

Levi parked the car, grabbed his Keys and opened the door.

,, We still have a few hours, till Gabe comes home from school. In the meantime I can make myself a chamomile tea and we cuddle on the couch looking for some courses."

,,Skip the tea part, I will do it for you." He said and Y/n smiled.,, Thank you."  
And with that she walked into the living room.


	3. Yoga and other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Levi had your first pregnancy yoga course. Let's see if it all went as well as you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight finally another chapter. I didn't prove read yet since I was in a hurry with posting I will correct this in the morning.

The whole week bedrest wasn't as bad as Y/n thought. She thought it will get pretty boring and stressful because of her boys.

But Levi bought her (f/b).  
A good book to read and defenetly worth a time.  
And since they had a TV in their bedroom, Levi connected the switch from the living room with it. 

Gabe was protesting first but his father had to remind him that he still had a Playstation in his own room and could play whenever he want.

So there she was, a whole week completely freed from chores, the whole time in bed , playing games with or without her husband and reading a lovely book.

And not forget to mention the meals in bed.

Y/n wasn't sure things felt less stressful because she didn't saw Gabe at all or because she didn't had to do all the chores and her husband took some day off.

Either way she was happy for that time to be over.

She hoped that things with Gabe might be solved and she was looking forward to the pregnancy yoga.

Levi should be coming home any second and dinner was already set on the table. And not waiting any seconds more Levi came in, removed his jacket and shoes and went straight to the kitchen.

A small kiss on the forehead and he put everything his wife couldn't carry due to her pregnancy on the table.

,, Gabe! Come down already!" Levi called.

Eventually after a minute he came and sat on his seat. Silently.

,, hey Gabe, long time no see." His mother chuckled.,, I hope you will be put on bedrest again." Gabe grumbled.

And that's when she realized why her bedrest was so stress free.

,, Hey Gabe,after dinner your dad and I will be gone for a while "

He looked up. 

,, How long?" 

She blinked. Of course this was all he is interested in. 

,, For about 3 hours your dad and I are going to pregnancy yoga an-"

,, aight mom, I don't f*cking care where you go." 

Y/n placed her fork and knife down and wondered since when she was so bad at handling stress. 

Levi noticed her discomfort and got up.  
He stood beside her, his arm around her shoulders. 

,, Gabe! To your room, we are going to talk!" Levi said raising his voice and glaring at his son. 

She knew he loved his son as much as she did but was disappointed the same. 

Gabe got up without a word and went upstairs angrily. Her husband made sure she calmed down and ate again and went to Gabes room.

Eating the rest of her dinner, she put the empty plates in the sink and put on her jacket. Shoes were hard for her to put on alone so Levi had to help her with that.

After a while he came back. When he saw his wife already dressed, accept for her shoes, he noticed how late it already was.

,, Gabe, wash the dishes!"  
He yelled. Not hearing an annoyed grunt, she wondered what they spoke about.

He kneeled down and helped her with her shoes.

They went to the car and drove to the yogalesson.

Y/n was actually very excited she never tried it before but it sure seemed like fun. She turned her head to Levi.

On the other side Levi seemed pretty annoyed but he seemed annoyed by pretty everything that had nothing to do with cleaning or tea.

Arriving at the building, Levi thought its best using the lift to reach the upper floor.

They both were right on time. They put their jackets on the coat hooks and placed their shoes on a rag, placed under the hooks.The coach for the yoga lesson gave a short explanation and both Levi and Y/n took one of left seats. Levi looked around and saw how young some couples were and assumed that most of them were first time parents. To be honest to himself he did feel awkward. 

Y/n sat crossed legged in between the space of Levi's legs, back pressed against his chest.The same position as all the other couples.

Levi hugged his wife gently from behind and laid his hands on top of her belly.

He felt a few stares on him and his wife. They both were pretty small and probably the oldest couple in this pregnancy yoga course.

Y/n was shorter than him by a few inches but this came with her growth disorder.

,, We have two new participants. Welcome Levi and Y/n Ackerman.  
She said. With that Y/n turned a bit around and waved friendly.

Levi wasn't really in the mood so he stayed the same as always. 

,, alright let's begin"

The trainer spoke softly, exactly explaining what they had to do and walking around during every new position. 

Currently every woman laid there heads on their partner's chest, legs outstretched. Levi and the partners were softly placing their hands on their bellys.

Levi couldn't feel more awkward if he was to rub her belly then he would do it when they were alone and not in front of everyone.

Y/n was breathing slowly and thinking about different things she wanted to think of while staring on the cealing. 

"alright how about a break." the coach clapped in her hands.

Y/n sat up right. She turned her head around and smiled softly.

,, I know what you are thinking, but this is called pregnancy yoga and not yoga. It is more calm and less exhausting it should also show some positions and breathing techniques for birth and help with stress, honey."

,,Oh, so you both really are a couple" 

Both Levi and her turned around to the seat next to her. 

,, Erwin!" the woman chuckled and smacked the man. 

The woman held her hand to Y/n.  
,, Hi, I am Hanji and this biggie here is Erwin." Hanji laughed. 

Y/n shook her hand.,, Hi Hanji, I am Y/n and this is Levi, my husband. "  
She smiled she was glad that she found someone. 

Levi just glared at them. 

,, I was wondering if you both were married or just siblings. You two didn't seem to act as a normal couple." Erwin slightly chuckled. 

,, ahahaha, we have a funny one here, haven't we?" Levi said sending a deathly glare.

While they both seem to be busy with each other Hanji and Y/n were talking with each other. 

,, So Hanji, how far are you? "

,,Ah, I am 27 weeks now. How about you?"

,, 31 weeks" 

,, Ah, that's nice, first child? "

,, No, it's my second. I have an 15 year old son at home." 

,, I see. With this age gap I assume that wasn't really planned, huh? Not trying to sound rude"

,, Asshole" they both heard Levi say and Hanji and her had to chuckle.

,,yeah, well I was never against more children but my husband, here... " she had to chuckle. ,,... here wasn't really ready for more or let's just say our son was enough for him. And well in the end we admitted we were to old for more but that was when this little one showed up." she placed her hands on her swollen stomach.

,,aww.. Well Erwin and I always wanted children but it seemed like one of us was infertile. Doctors appointments confirmed the opposite but it never really happened. We didn't want to adopt in case I might get pregnant but when we were seriously thinking about adoption we were too old after the rules. But now finally after years of trying we can soon hold our little angel."

After hearing this story she was happy for both Hanji and Erwin that they could finally conceive even if they also were in there mid to late thirties.

The break was soon over and they continued the lesson.

After a whole hour the course ended for today and everyone is drivng home. Hanji gave Y/n her number so both could still talk to each other without having to wait for the next time.

,, I really had fun Levi"  
She said to him while he was driving.

,,tch, let's discuss this at home".

,, aww...come on Levi!" She giggled.

When they arrived at home it was a little passed 8pm. Levi opened the door and helped her removing shoes.

Gabe was already asleep which was rather unusual but she just let it slip and played with Levi some game on the switch.


	4. Author note

This is just a small A/N.  
Sorry for being so inactive but the last 2 weeks were really exhausting for me.   
I was pretty busy because of school and still am.  
We get way too many tasks and sleeping is kinda the only freetime I have (if there is even time for that)  
So, I am sorry. I can't tell when I'll be able to update but I'll try to do it as soon as I can.  
I hope u can all forgive me.   
See you next time


End file.
